


Stolen Hearts

by Ilexia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilexia/pseuds/Ilexia
Summary: In the Alternate World where Akechi Goro was timely saved by Kurusu Akira, the female Trickster whom he loved and admired. This is about their last night together before reality comes crashing to their doors again.[Akechi Goro / Female Protagonist]





	

Kurusu Akira is an enigmatic woman, Akechi Goro thought dreamily as he gazed at her bare back with a sense of longing. The chill had woke him up, and it was indeed rather _reckless_ of them to sleep stark naked only covered with a thin blanket in the cold December weather.

Their school uniform were tossed together carelessly all over the floor earlier in the midst of that raw need to feel each other’s skin and heat. Lying on his back in Akira’s modest mattress as a bed, his gaze returned to the brunette again. She was sitting up, shifting to clutch her blanket up to her chest, absentmindedly sweeping back her long black curls over her shoulder, like luscious curtains hiding provocatively the flawless alabaster skin he knew very well beneath. Akechi could not see her face, but by the angle her head was tilted towards the window, she must be looking up at the full moon tonight.

There is something ethereal about this moment, just the two of them **existing** , breathing together in the same room. He wished time could just stop right this moment, no one nor circumstances impeding their desperately fought relationship. With the sudden dreadful thought of losing her from the merciless march of time, his hand had unconsciously reached up to brush gently against her lower back. It was a very intimate gesture, and even more so when Akira had merely turned to look at him without jerking in response.

* * *

 

“…Sorry, did I wake you?” Akira spoke quietly with a soft smile, as if she did not want to disturb this peaceful moment between them either.

It was an intimate question, one that she asked out of concern for a lover. Akechi shivered slightly, still not quite believing in his head that his love for her was reciprocated equally.

Time is _short_ , however, so he replied,” Just a little cold… and savoring this moment with you.”

Akira’s smile turned to one with a slight hint of melancholy, and Akechi suddenly found this very jarring from the cheeky mischievous ones she often flashed in front of her closest friends, the Phantom Thieves. It does not require an ace detective to deduce this is the _real_ her; they have both finally lower down their emotional walls after he have confessed his darkest thoughts and plans in Shido’s palace some days back.

He was prepared to die for them when Shido’s cognitive version of him coax him to attempt to kill them again, but he had shot his mirage instead and the glass panel to shutter the gate separating them. What he did not foresee was the foolish Akira running to his side to defend him before it closes. Her Phantom Thieves were banging on the other side of the shutter screaming at her recklessness, but a single command from her had them turning reluctantly, heading back out of the palace.

He did not know if that spoke of their immense trust in her, however when her eyes turn golden and she smirked confidently at the seemingly overwhelming odds, he then finally understand the immense power she have as a ‘Wild Card’. He realize belatedly she had held back and never fought against him and Loki seriously. Summoning Lucifer, she single-handedly decimated Shido’s cognitive Akechi and his minions. She held onto him and used Goho-M to escape the palace without another word. Even when they rejoined the team and they had quickly berated her out of concern and scaring the life out of them, her eyes still focus on his, one of clear conviction and acceptance.

He still thought it a miracle that despite him actually taking her life, cognition or otherwise, Akira _still_ wanted him back. Wanting to put a stop to the guilt that is starting to pour in again, Akechi gingerly brushed the back of his hand up and down Akira’s spine slowly to distract himself, asking,” What were you thinking of?”

Akira leaned back down on Akechi, supporting herself with her elbows, gazing lovingly at him before replying,”…Thinking about you and the past.”

Akechi’s hand continued to brush against her back comfortably,” What in particular?”

“Our first meeting… here in LeBlanc.”

* * *

 

Akechi chuckled at that memory and Akira’s smile turning back to one he knew well, full of mischief and affection. Both of them have never mentioned to the rest that they had met once before that fateful encounter in the TV station with Ryuji and Ann.

  
Even back then one year since he acquired persona powers, Akechi never got used to dirtying his hands for Shido. That night when he first met Akira, he was wandering aimlessly after he killed the cognitive version of the train conductor that eventually led to the deaths of many when the train derailed. He stumbled upon the tiny quaint café, and he entered as a nameless customer and she, a barista who was just helping out. Morgana had yet to crash over at her place and Sojiro had stepped out early to attend to his daughter, Futaba. They did not mention their names to each other, and yet in that single meeting, over the delightful aroma of coffee beans, he had felt comfortable enough to briefly tell her about his past, and in return she did so as well.

Neither of them would have guessed the ‘good for nothing father’ and the ‘man who set her up on probation’ was the one and the same. It was a temporary refuge, nonetheless, there was already a sense of belonging and comradeship at that moment, one that Akechi had never forgotten. That chance encounter had made him questioned his actions and he often lamented since then why he never met this woman before this path was set for him.

This line of thought eventually led back to this deep-seated insecurity he had with her. He do not have much time left so he had to ask…

“W… Why do you want to be with a murderer who is unwanted by his family?” Akechi haltingly questioned while he removed his hands from her back, choosing instead to look out of the window at the full moon.

Akira in return shot back,“ Why do you want to be with a woman with a record and from a broken family?”

 _Because it’s you, Akira._ Akechi thought instinctively. _Those things never changed who you are._

Their eyes returned to gaze at one another, weighted and seemingly searching each other’s soul for an answer. Moments later, it was Akira who leaned down towards him for contact and Akechi who took her kiss possessively and greedily, never wanting to let her go…

* * *

 

It was hours later in the early morning when they each both dressed solemnly without looking at one another. The dreaded time has come. Nijima Sae had called Akechi asking about his whereabouts, and she will be driving him over to hand him to the police as per prior agreement.

After Akechi was saved from the Shido Palace, he had agreed to assist in stealing his father’s heart as the Phantom Thieves’ final heist. Upon that completion and having seen his father publicly admitting to his crimes on national TV, they had all agreed with great reluctance that he have to be interrogated and face up to his crimes, even if those had happened in the Metaverse.

Akechi found his heart and his feet heavy when he slowly climbed down the stairs with Akira following closely behind him. She went behind the coffee counter and quickly set about the task of brewing coffee. The detective did not know if this is her morning habit, or whether she is actively trying to avoid talking to him.

They sat down side by side at the counter, savoring their coffee silently as they listened to the second ticked by, from the grandfather’s clock that was hang on the wall. Half an hour later, the chime from the door alerted them as Nijima stepped in.

They exchanged pleasantries, Akira even offered coffee to her, but eventually the inevitable cannot be delayed any longer. Sensing there is more to it between the Trickster and the Detective, Nijima Sae offered to wait outside, giving them a little more time and some much needed privacy.

* * *

 

Akechi stood up, draining his final bits of coffee and perhaps, freedom. “Thank you for the coffee.” He casually commented, as if he was just stopping by for his regular visit.

Akira appeared to have made up her mind and would have none of that, so she said,“...Goro, I will wait for you.”

The meaning was not lost to the detective. Confessing to his crimes at worst meant death penalty, at best it will be life imprisonment, or whatever deal Nijima could strike out on behalf of him. Nonetheless, he will be behind bars for many years and he is effectively tainted for the rest of his life.

Akechi was quick to reply,“ The one I admire is of a free heart. Surely a person like me shouldn’t tie a person like you down like dead weight…”

The tension was palpable between them for a long moment. Finally Akira sighed,“…You are right.”

That really _stung_ Akechi. He knew this was for the best for both of them, but it still hurt. Squaring his shoulders, he took two steps towards the door before Akira continued.

“As you have once said, mine is free of the past and I do whatever the hell I feel is right. I selfishly adhere to my own brand of justice.”

She took two steps while Akechi finally turned around to look at her properly. She looked at him full of acceptance, like she did when he finally revealed his true self.

* * *

 

Akira smiled,“ Therefore I can say with conviction, after everything that has happened, you are my heart’s desire. If you still feel unsure, then cut a deal with me.”

“A deal?” Akechi asked, his hand reflexively held to his chin, a habit he picked up whenever he was thinking.

“Atone for your sins and be a better man… In return… I _lay_ the heart that you so loved, _at your feet_. You won’t disappoint me, will you?” Akira smirked confidently, cocking her hips to the side.

 _Akira faced his darkness square in the face, and in the deepest recess of that abyss, what did she find?_ Akechi wondered. _What did she find that she is willing to put herself out for him?_

Akechi had a feeling this will be an answer he had to find himself and he has many years in prison to do so. _This is not that bad of a deal._ The detective smiled defeatedly,” Not only have the Phantom Thieves stole the hearts of many, its leader had captured the heart of her rival as well. This deal… You already have me at a disadvantage.”

Despite saying so, he offered out his hand to Akira as a handshake, in agreement to her terms.

“This is a matter of heart after all. So who is at a disadvantage, we won’t know yet.” Akira closed her hand over his, leaving only his little finger out. Using her other hand, she hooked her pinky over his, grinning triumphantly.

 

_Not a deal._

_But as a promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!  
> The actual game ending of Akechi really hurt my feels. X_X I wrote this to make myself feel better. Honestly for a quick-witted Joker that I envision him to be, and how much time I spend leveling him (level 99 with a bunch of high end personas), a little shutter and some shadows is really a cake walk for him. So I don't see why Joker couldn't save him. 
> 
> Anyway, this story occurs before the team realized they need to head down to Mementos for the final battle. Please let me know if you are interested to see a continuation of this. :)


End file.
